Along with the improvement and development of electronic products and various numerically-controlled machine tools, the applications and requirements of sensors on sensing distances and positions of two-dimensional surfaces become more and more widespread.
The Chinese utility model patent entitled “Single-layer Wiring System of Electromagnetic Antenna” with the patent number of CN201320756682.X discloses that numerous independent electromagnetic sensing channel coils are arranged at two directions on the two-dimensional surface to constitute a magnetic signal positioning sensor, the magnetic signal positioning sensor can be used for scanning, detecting and positioning the electromagnetic pen to realize a handwriting input touch device, and an independent electromagnetic sensing channel coil is arranged for this magnetic signal positioning sensor at each channel position. It requires a long time to scan and detect such a magnetic signal positioning sensor in a regional manner, the reaction speed is slow, and such magnetic signal positioning sensors are very complicated, and are not applicable to the design and application of large-size magnetic signal positioning sensor.